centralsonicfanbureaufandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra the Porcupine
Sandra the Porcupine (full name Sandra Dahlia Schwartz) is a teenage blue indian crested porcupine, and SandraThePorcupine's main fan character. She is an admirable hero who was born in Nairu Village. She is also the prophetic warrior Monsoon, a legend that is greatly respected by villages around the world. Personality Sandra is a fun loving and all around social character. She always put her friends first and loves them dearly, especially her boyfriend, Vincent. However, she has a split personality due to the demonic soul fragment that is inside of her. When she is acting like her evil side, she is cold, cruel and is very powerful. She can be considered to be on the (literally) crazy side when she has that personality. Skills Sandra is proficient with wielding spears since spears are her main weapon. She also has chionokinesis, which is the ability to manipulate and create ice. Unlike most characters, Sandra is unable to perform a spin dash. Instead, she will curl up into a ball, and instead of moving fast, it is a way of offense/defense, as she then shoots out quills in all directions, killing enemies when in contact. It however, will let her run faster than before, but only for a few seconds, and will not run out if she hits a wall. She already possesses the speed and endurance to run through obstacles such as shuttle loops and hills. She is also skilled with wielding Arondight, a sword given to her in SNN Generations. She can get stronger, faster or grow in any ability level by emotions (ex. Anger, Ambition---Power, Sadness, Happiness---Speed) sometimes. Also, due to being a kid, sometimes they consume alot of energy, or she cannot always control them. Super Forms Super Sandra-''' This was her first super form. It is very powerful. She turns a purple-ish color and gains a rainbow aura. She can shoot energy balls up to the size of meteors. She uses a lot of energy but no where near the amount of energy used for her other super form, Feral Sandra. '''Feral Sandra- '''This form is the most power driven, violent, and mature super form, which is driven mainly by negative emotions, such as anger, sadness, failure, violence, and a lot of others. '''It's rarely used, and it appears randomly. It is a dark form of her and it requires almost all of her energy. She has almost no control over using it, and it is almost as if it is someone else controlling her. Sandra has the tendency to yell, curse, and fight the most in this form. When she first used it, she went into a coma and was in the hospital for a week. She had almost died, but due to her friends believing in her not dying she miraculously lived. She has only used this form 3 times. She has a little bit better time controlling it. In this form, she can create large storms, cause massive fires, and is much stronger than normal, however she is slower than normal. She can also control the Void in this form like her friend Seraph, however she isn't as good as he is with its power.